Un abrazo
by Akumatizada01
Summary: Aveces un simple abrazó puede hacerte sentir más seguro que una armadura de titaneo


Un abrazo…

Es una noche tormentosa en las tierras de las murallas, el viento sopla fuerte entre las casas, a pesar de que los muros inmensos casi no lo dejan pasar, la lluvia fría y fuerte lo acompaña, golpeando sin clemencia las piedras de la calle y resonando en las antiguas tejas de los techos

Es de noche, por ende, no debía haber titanes activos en aquellas horas, y por aquellas razones los encargados de acabar con los grotescos titanes tenían la noche para descansar un poco

En una habitación de los cuarteles, una joven mujer esta recostada en una simple cama, cubriéndose con una manta muy delgada, una pequeña pero brillante vela iluminaba el lugar con su fuego, las gotas de lluvia resonaban en la ventana causando un relajante sonido

-esto me pasa por idiota- Mikasa, rezongo en la cama, quejándose de sí misma, se removió en su lugar, apretando fuerte los dientes y arrugando la cara cuando sintió el dolor como un choque eléctrico que la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Se quedó quieta, en silencio esperando que el dolor cesara, en su mente no dejaba de insultarse a sí misma

Y porque estaba así, se preguntaran, pues simple, en la última salida del muro de la patrulla de reconocimiento, se encontraron a unos titanes clase 10, bastante grandes, y ella, al ver que uno de los desgraciado corría tras el caballo en el que iba Eren, el cual se mordía la mano como loco sin lograr transformarse en titán

Mikasa se abalanzo hacia la bestia, y por ir en campo abierto y sin lugares a los cuales agarrarse, el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales no funcionó muy bien, y termino en la mano de la bestia, la cual la estrujo como si fuera un pedazo de trapo, sentía que sus huesos se doblaban en un intento de romperse, y vio la muerte segura cuando la bestia la llevaba hacia su boca mirándola con su cara de idiota, para su suerte, Levi y Armin estaban cerca y le cortaron la nuca al titán antes de que la tragara, la tuvieron que llevar en uno de los carros a partir de ahí , se sentía inútil, incapaz de todo, no podía ni montar sin retorcerse de dolor

Y hay estaba, 2 días después de lo ocurrido, y ella seguía hecha polvo, le habían prohibido levantarse, no es como si le fuese fácil de todos modos, resoplo mirando al techo

¿Cómo sería capaz de proteger a Eren si no podía ni levantarse?, resoplo y un toc toc en la puerta la hicieron mover los ojos

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Armin, el rubio traía un plato con sopa y un trozo de pan

-Mikasa, ¿Cómo estás? Te traje la cena- el chico se sentó junto a ella en la cama

-estoy mal, no sirvo ni para caminar- fue la fría respuesta que le dio al rubio, estaba enojada consigo misma –no pude matar al titán, soy una inútil, así no puedo hacer nada para cuidar de Eren- siguió, Armin prefirió no decir nada, ya sabía que Mikasa tenía eso de sobreproteger a Eren, y prefería no contradecirla al respecto

-ya Mikasa, deja de auto agredirte, Eren está perfectamente, nada malo le ha pasado…-le sonrió el chico ayudándola a medio sentarse en la cama, viendo la expresión de dolor de la mujer al moverse *de seguro tiene varios huesos rotos* pensó, era muy probable

-gracias Armin…al menos, creo que serví de distracción para que Eren se aleje del titán- el rubio se palmeo la cara mentalmente, Mikasa era un tanto extremista si de proteger a Eren se trataba

La ayudo a comer la cena, esperaba que se mejorara pronto, ella era de las mejores del equipo, además de una buena amiga suya, hablaron de cosa triviales durante un rato, hasta que el chico se retiró llevándose el plato vacío consigo, le deseo buenas noches y se fue.

Mientras iba por los pasillos hacia el comedor para dejar el plato e irse a dormir, Armin se topó con Eren, se miraron por un rato

-creo que debes subirle el ánimo a Mikasa, la pobre se siente inútil porque dice que no te puede proteger- fue todo lo que dijo el rubio y siguió su camino, Eren no dijo nada, ya sabía que Mikasa estaría pensado eso, exageraba al punto de volverse una suicida con tal de que a él no lo piquen ni los mosquitos

Casi no la había ido a visitar desde que ella quedo en cama, fue solo unas 3 veces en las que se quedó muy poco tiempo, quería a Mikasa, la adoraba, pero el hecho de verla totalmente rendida en una cama, le hacía mal, verla tan indefensa y débil, a diferencia de la chica invencible que estaba acostumbrado a tener detrás de él, era raro, simplemente extraño

Además de que en todas las visitas que le hizo ella no dejo de decir lo inútil que se sentía, eso no era muy agradable

Camino hacia el cuarto en donde reposaba ella, quería cuidarla un rato, ella estaba por su culpa, de una u otra forma

Ni siquiera toco la puerta, solo asomo la cabeza con cuidado, la vio en la cama, mirando hacia la pared y dándole la espalda a el

*debe estar dormida* pensó al ver que no se movía, con el sigilo de un gato, camino hacia la cama, se inclinó un poco sobre esta para ver que ella tenía los ojos cerrados *si, está dormida* aseguro su mente, sonrió de lado, ella sostenía con sus finas mano la punta de la bufanda bordo que él le había dado hace año, tanto aprecio le tenía a ese trozo de tela, que nunca la había visto sin ella, ni en verano

Con cuidado de moverse mucho, tomo la manta arrugada y la estiro hasta cubrirla bien, la lluvia de afuera hacia que todo el lugar se sintiera frio, se sentó junto a ella en el espacio de la pequeña cama

De reojo la miraba, tantos recuerdos le venían a la mente, cuando eran niños, sus años de entrenamiento, todo lo que habían pasado ya juntos, momentos malos y buenos, en los que la valiente Mikasa siempre lo cuido

-eres un tonta, mira que atacar a un titán en campo abierto solo por mí- susurro mientas su mano se estiraba para tocar las puntas de su cabellera negra, tan fina y suave

-mi deber es protegerte, mi vida no importa…

Eren pego un salto y se levantó de la cama como rayo al oír que ella le hablo, no estaba dormida

-¡Mikasa! Pensé que estabas dormida…Perdón- se apresuró a decir-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas despierta?- dijo al segundo, un tanto molesto

-pensé que te irías rápido, ya es tarde- como siempre, la fría respuesta de ella -¿Qué haces aquí?, ya todos deben estar durmiendo siguió sin voltearse

-Yo…yo, bueno, vine a cuidarte…-soltó un tanto avergonzado el chico, agradeciendo que ella no se volteara –bueno, ya sabes, no estás muy bien y creí, yo creí que necesitarías ayuda para algunas cosas- sonrió nervioso- pero bueno, si no quieres que este aquí, me iré, ¿ok?- ya empezaba a ir hacia la puerta

-No…quédate, por favor- Mikasa no supo que más decir, pasar tiempo con Eren era lo que más quería, sonrió al saber que él se preocupaba por ella y que pensaba en que podría necesitar, además de que si un titán entraba por la ventana, se la comería a ella dándole tiempo a Eren de escapar, y hay estaba de nuevo, viendo la manera de protegerlo de algo que no sucedería

-muy bien- Eren sonrió y volvió a sentarse junto a ella, hablaron un rato de muchas cosas, unas más íntimas, como de su familia y otras más simples, como de cosa que veían que pasaban entre sus compañeros

Mikasa se quiso dar la vuelta al rato, estar en la misma posición mirando hacia la pared ya era molesto, pero de nuevo, el dolor de antes la recorrió, soltó un quejido muy leve, pero eso hizo entender al joven que ella no podía moverse muy bien

-¿te duele mucho verdad? Déjame ayudarte- ella solo asintió ante la pregunta y no se pudo negar a ser ayudada, el chico puso una rodilla en la cama y paso sus brazos por debajo de ella, ser tocada tan suavemente por Eren, la hicieron ponerse colorada y apretó más con sus manos la tela de la bufanda

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, Eren logro ponerla derecha en la cama

-¿mejor?-pregunto sonriendo un tanto forzado, ver que ella sufría lo hacían sentir culpable, aunque la culpa era únicamente de ella, pues el ya más de 10 veces le había insistido en que no debía protegerlo

-mucho- solo dijo ella, los ojos siempre agresivos y fogosos de Eren, ahora la miraban con ¿dulzura?, eso era nuevo y la dejaban fuera de juego, lo quería tanto, lo apreciaba, lo adoraba, lo amaba

No sabía que sentía Eren por ella, quizá la veía como una hermana incluso un intento de madre, pero ella, a él lo veía como su todo, lo amaba tanto y se enojaba consigo misma por ser tan reprimida y no decirle nada

-Mikasa, sigo pensando que eres una tonta-sonrió un tanto triste-no debes arriesgarte más por mí, yo no sé qué aria si tú ya no estas- tomo la mano de la chica, la cual lo veía incrédula, adoraba a Mikasa, la quería con todo el corazón y estaba seguro de que se volvería loco si ella muriese, varias veces la vio al borde de la muerte, y en esos momento era cuando su mundo se desmoronaba

Se miraron en silencio, sus ojos se conectaban hablando con el alma, sus dedos se mantenían juntos

-Mikasa, déjame ser quien te proteja, aunque sea por una noche- pidió el, sin pensarse las palabras, ella se estremeció

-Eren…abrázame- pidió, casi rogo y en sus ojos se veía el dolor reflejado, no el corporal, si el dolor de su alma por tener que estar alegada de su tan querido Eren, de saber, que ella no podría cuidarlo por siempre, de saber, que el corría peligro a cada momento

El chico quedo paralizado ante esa petición, su corazón se aceleró, pero no tardo en inclinarse sobre ella, rodeando su cuerpo son sus brazos, cuidando no poner mucha presión sobre su piel lastimada, poco a poco se recostó junto a ella y la acomodo sobre su pecho, sintió la paz que en años no había sentido, la suavidad y el calor agradable que su cuerpo frágil le ofrecía en aquella fría noche, suspiro entre las gotas de lluvia helada que azotaban las ventanas, la chica en cambio, se estremeció ante la sensación tan nueva, aunque en muchas ocasiones estuvo pegada a Eren y lo había abrazado ya

Nunca antes de manera tan íntima y reconfortante, el dolor que sentía quedo en segundo plano, lo miedos que la perseguían se esfumaron al igual que el frio *¿con que esto es lo que llaman paraíso? * pues otro nombre no podía tener, la gloria de amoldarse al cuerpo masculino, la mano que de la nada en peso a acariciarle la cabeza con ternura y la otra manos que se deslizaba para jalar la manta y cubrirla bien, se sentía protegida

-Eren-susurro bajito dejando sus brazos descender alrededor del chico, acoplándose a su cuerpo

-quizá no pueda protegerte de titanes… ni de mí mismo-le susurro, viendo de reojo la cicatriz que ella llevaba en la mejilla, la cual se hizo cuando, él transformado en titán, la ataco

-pero, puedo cuidarte de tus miedos- termino, no sabía ni que decía, solo se le escapaban las palabras como agua de un manantial, ella prefirió ya no decir nada, esa noche, el sonido de la lluvia cubrió el latir acelerado de sus corazones al tener al otro pegado a su cuerpo

En esa habitación, esa noche de tormenta dentro de las murallas, dos guerreros, durmieron abrazados, sintiendo en ese simple abrazo, la paz más grande de todas y se sintieron tan protegidos que ni el titán más poderoso de la historia podría dañarlos

HOLA, perdón si hay errores Xd

Si les gusto dejen su comentario xD y si no les gusto, también v:

saludos


End file.
